1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to immune stimulation by oligonucleotide analogs.
2. Summary of the Related Art
Tokunaga et al., J. Natl. Cancer Inst. 72 (1984) 955-96;. Pisetsky et al.; Reich et al., Mol. Biol. Rep. 18 (1993) 217-221; Krieg et al., Yi et al., Nature 374 (1995) 546-549 and Sato et al., Science 273 (1996) 352-354 teach that bacterial DNA, synthetic oligodeoxynucleotides, and DNA vaccines containing unmethylated CpG-dinucleotides in specific sequence contexts (CpG DNA) activate the vertebrate immune system.
Krieg et al., Annu. Rev. Immunol. 20 (2002) 709-760; Dalpke et al., Biol. Chem. 383 (2002) 1491-1500 and Kandimalla et al., Curr. Opin. Mol. Ther. 4 (2002) 122-129 teach that CpG DNAs induce innate immune cells to produce Th1 cytokines that promote cytotoxic T lymphocyte (CTL) responses and production of immunoglobulins by B cells. The immunostimulatory properties of CpG DNAs have allowed their use as therapeutic agents for a broad spectrum of disease indications including cancers, viral and bacterial infections, inflammatory disorders and as adjuvant in immunotherapy.
In addition to chemical modifications, a number of structural modifications influenced the activity of CpG DNAs. Kandimallaet al., Nucleic Acids Res. 30 (2002) 4460-4469 teaches that CpG DNAs that contained two freely accessible 5′-ends through a 3′-3′-linkage had greater activity than did conventional CpG DNAs containing multiple copies of CpG motifs and a single 5′-end.
Kandimalla et al, Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun. 306 (2003) 948-953 teaches that the presence of a secondary structure in CpG DNAs significantly affected their activity depending on the position and nature of the secondary structure, that the presence of a hairpin structure at the 5′-end abrogated stimulatory activity, and that the same structure at the 3′-end had an insignificant effect on stimulatory activity but caused lower IL-6 secretion and contributed to higher stability against nucleases.
There remains a need to “customize” the immune response through modification of oligonucleotide analogs.